A number of system and methods for displaying animals are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,527,022; 7,237,509; 7,032,540; 6,953,266; 6,810,833; 5,799,614; 5,042,425 and 3,774,575. The present disclosure provides a new system and method for displaying animals, which is particularly well-suited for the display of reptiles.